J'ai pas fait ça, si ?
by Brittana in love
Summary: Quand une relation élève/professeur dérape … Ça donne ça ! Finn et Will ! Rating M justifié : Lemon ! / Réponse à l'idée de ma best !


Alors voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire un OS, mais je savais pas sur qui. J'ai donc demandé à ma meilleure amie, *insérer la dédicace à Klaine Hummel-Anderson Warbler*, qui m'a donné l'idée fabuleuse de Will et Finn ! Je ne suis pas fan de Finn, mais bon, ce « couple » peut être intéressant ! POV Will ! Le rating est justifié, mais j'espère ne pas trop avoir massacré le lemon. Enjoy !

* * *

Je venais d'entrer dans le lycée quand j'entendis un sanglot grave de la salle de chant. Intrigué, je me dirigeais vers cette dernière, espérant secrètement ne rencontrer personne de compromettant.

Il n'y avait qu'une faible lumière dans la salle, mais je pus apercevoir deux ou trois chaises renversées. Je pensais tout d'abord à Sue, mais mon avis changea quand j'aperçus une grande forme tout au fond. Personne n'était aussi grand au Glee Club. Personne sauf Finn.

Je m'avançai lentement vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rendit compte de ma présence.

« Qu'es ce que vous foutez là, Monsieur Schuester ?

- De la paperasse à faire … Et puis, je t'ai entendu, alors … »

Il tressaillit. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de savoir que je l'avais entendu pleurer.

« Je peux oublier ce passage, si tu veux. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre. Ça allait prendre du temps …

Je pris la liberté de remettre en place les chaises, puis je m'assis à côté de lui.

« Je ne suis plus avec Rachel, et elle a déjà un nouveau mec. »

J'hochai la tête, commençai à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais il me coupa.

« Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que chuis en manque … »

J'ouvrai de grands yeux, peu habituer à parler de sexe avec mes élèves.

« Euh … Mais tu sais Finn ... »

Je me coupai, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, quand il pivota sa tête vers moi.

« Pas vous ?

-Euh tu sais, balbutiai-je, quand on est adultes, on apprend à contrôler ça … »

Oh le menteur, depuis qu'Emma était partie voir sa tante i semaines, j'étais tellement en manque que je trouvais une chèvre attirante.

« Vous avez déjà embrassé un mec, Mister Schue ? »

Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre que deux lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes. Je n'arrivai même pas à le repousser, même si je savais très bien que ce que je faisais était très, très, très mal.

Le baiser se prolongea, nos langues dansèrent allègrement. Pour une fois que j'appréciai une danse de Finn … Ce dernier mit une main contre ma nuque, ce qui accentua la pression de nos deux bouches. Curieusement, j'eus l'impression que j'avais acheté mon pantalon une taille en moins.

_Oh non quand même pas …_Finn dut également s'en rendre compte, car il rompit le contact, et au lieu de s'enfuir comme je l'avais pensé, il sourit, glissa sa main le long de mon torse, et commença à descendre ma braguette. J'arrêtai pratiquement de respirer, pendant que sa main se baladait déjà dans mon caleçon. Je remarquai qu'une bosse était également présente dans son pantalon.

Profitant qu'il était absorbé à caresser mon sexe (sensation loin d'être désagréable, d'ailleurs), je fis de même pour lui. Putain, c'est qu'il avait un beau bébé !

Nous nous masturbions comme ça pendant quelques temps, quand il cessa brusquement ses caresses. Je réalisai alors le côté fou de la situation, me levai, et tentai de courir avec mon pantalon baissé. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, ça dépends), il me retient et se plaça derrière moi.

_Mon Dieu …_Il commença à déposer des baisers sauvages dans mon coup, avant de m'enlever mon veston brusquement. Il plaça ensuite sa main sur mon sexe, recommençant ses caresses si agréables.

Il finit par arrêter, et quand je crus pouvoir partir (direction l'église, voir le curé !), il me fit tourner vers lui, m'arracha un baiser, puis glissa sa langue le longs de mon corps. Je gémissai faiblement, mais quand sa langue arriva à mon sexe et commença à me lécher, mes gémissements devinrent bizarrement de plus en plus fort. Je combattis l'orgasme pendant quelques minutes, mais quand il mit mon membre à l'intérieur de sa bouche, il ne suffit que de quelques caresses buccales pour que l'orgasme me fauche. Je déchargeai ma semence dans sa bouche, tout en criant ma jouissance.

Il avala tout, se releva, se rhabilla complètement, et me dit le plus naturellement du monde :

« Merci Monsieur, j'ai toujours voulu faire une fellation. Maintenant, je pense que je vais aller voir Puck pour le reste. »

Encore sous le choc, je ne réussis pas à articuler quelques choses, alors il s'en alla, me laissant tout seul, honteux. Quoique, juste avant la porte, il se retourna et me dit :

« Vous êtes le meilleur prof de tous les temps Monsieur. »

Puis il s'en alla tranquillement.

_Et merde …_


End file.
